It's just a small Hospital Trip
by MajselajseL
Summary: One random day, Madara gets a phone call from the nearby hospital and gets informed that his brother has been in an accident. And he, of course, freaks! MADARA/IZUNA BROTHERLOVE. Light HashiMada Fluff and slight mention of TobiIzu.


_**M**__**ADARA/IZUNA BROTHERLOVE. **_

_**Light HashiMada Fluff and slight mention of TobiIzu. **_

**XXX**

Sixteen-year-old Uchiha Izuna was crossing a small road on his way home from school, when he suddenly heard the sound of a car's wheels screeching hard against the road coming closer and closer.

There was a crash and then it was followed by horrified screams, and desperate voices ordering other people around or calling for help.

**XXX**

**Time shift****; **

Izuna woke up a short while later at the sound of stressed voices discussing as well from weird kinds of beeping sounds in the background.

... What the hell was going on? And where the hell was he?

With all those different kinds of questions in mind, he unconsciously began titling his head slowly from side to side in order to find an answer. He didn't find one though, but one of the people in the room noticed him and immediately turned his whole attention on him.

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

"... Y... Yeah..."

"Is your name Uchiha Izuna?"

"... Yes..."

"Then I'm sorry to inform you Izuna that you have been in accident this afternoon and are currently in an ambulance on your way to the hospital. Do you remember anything from the accident?"

"... Ac... Acci... dent...? What happened...?"

"That answers my question then. At 01:37 am, you were hit by a car when crossing the street. Do you remember anything from right before the accident?"

"... No..."

"Well, Izuna, the good thing is that you're conscious and in good hands so your chances are high, but right now you're in a bad shape. So, just relax for now."

"Okay..."

"One last question; do you have any specific person we should call and inform of the situation? Relative, friend, girlfriend/boyfriend, or maybe even a colleague?"

"My brother... Uchiha Madara..."

"Uchiha Madara? Got it. We'll call him as soon as possible."

Izuna groaned weakly in approval before allowing his eyes to slide close and by that slip into a light dream.

**XXX**

**At the Uchiha Mansion/apartment; **

"Where the hell is he?" Madaragrowled to himselfafter haven attempted to reach his brother on the phone for about the hundredth time that afternoon.

His own phone then at that instance began ringing.

"Hello?" He "said" confused into the phone since he didn't know who the number belonged to.

"_Who am I speaking with?"_ A woman's voice responded.

"Uchiha Madara." Madara informed dryly. "And who would you be?"

"_I'm Mrs. Random. I'm a __receptionist at the Konoha Hospital."_

"... Why are you calling me? Did something happen…?"

"_I believe you're Uchiha Izuna's brother, am I right?"_

"Hn, I'm his older brother."

"_I'm sorry to inform you that this afternoon your brother was part of an accident."_

You cold have heard a pin drop.

"... An... An... _An accident_?" Madara exclaimed, close to screaming. "You've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if so, it's not funny! _At all_!"

"_I'm afraid not."_

As she informed him about what had happened earlier that day, all that was left of Madara's sanity disappeared completely.

A few minutes later, when the conversation was over, Madara hurried to dial his boyfriend's phone number. It took several minutes though before the Senju finally answered.

"_Hello, Senju Hashirama here. Who am I talking with?"_

"H-Hashirama…?"

"… _Madara? What's wrong? Why are you crying…?"_

"... Something horrible... Something horrible, _horrible_ happened...!"

"_... What? What's wrong? What happened?" _

"... Izuna, he... he..."

"_... What's wrong with Izuna?"_

"... He... Earlier today, he..." The Senju waited patiently on the other end for the desperate guy to find his words. "... Earlier today... _Izuna was in an accident and are currently at the hospital_!"

"_... Shit!"_ Hashirama cursed for once. _"Is there anyone with you?"_

"No…" Madara whined miserably, while shaking his head even though the Senju couldn't see it.

"_Oh dear… I'll be there as fast as I can! Try to breathe in the meantime…" _

"O-Okay… Thank you."

"_I'll see you soon!__ Bye."_

"Bye…"

The second they hung up, Madara mind broke down again.

**XXX**

The Uchiha used the following twenty minutes waiting time on nothing than sitting on a chair and staring through half-lidded eyes out of the nearest window.

He had tried to eaten some fruit and drink a bit of water, but it didn't help; he only managed not to throw it all up again with all the stress.

Then, twenty minutes later, when Hashirama arrived, he immediately jumped up from the chair and hurried down the hallway in order to meet the guy as soon as possible.

After all; the sooner, the better.

And the Senju didn't hesitate in pulling him into a highly needed, protective hug.

"Have you talked with your parents?"

"Yes, but they won't be here until tomorrow..." Madara mumbled annoyed.

The Senju sighed in return.

"... I see."

"Mmm…"

"Good thing you're here for him then."

"Indeed."

"But you would do that even if they were home."

"Of course." Madara's frustrated expression slowly turned into a small smile at that statement. "I couldn't dream of doing less."

"And he knows."

"... I really hope he does."

"Oh, you have no need to worry about it."

"Are you really sure about that?" 

"Without doubt." Hashirama smiled, as he combed the younger male's hair in a comforting way. "Now, let's grab a cab, shall we?"

"Hn..."

**XXX**

**At the hospital; **

After haven waited more or less ten minutes for the cab, the two of them jumped in and arrived at the hospital pretty much thirty minutes later.

Madara didn't wait for the Senju as he, Hashirama, paid the driver. Instead he ran through the automatic doors and right to the receptionists, who luckily enough greeted him immediately.

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Uchiha Izuna! Where do can I find him?"

The receptionist gasped lightly in surprise, but then quickly found the answer on the computer before her.

"He is in room 527 on third floor, the neurosurgical intensive ward."

"Thank you!"

With that information, Madara continued running until he reached an elevator. Luckily, the Senju reached him before he had a chance to go inside and disappear completely out of his sight.

"Izuna?" Madara called as he hurried down the final hallways. Haven reached the right door; he called his brother's name again while opening said item.

His heart immediately caught in his throat the second his brother came into view.

Izuna lay in a typical hospital bed covered in bandages and a few consolations. Some were wrapped around his forehead, others around his upper body and finally, one of his legs was in plaster and hung up by a robe from the ceiling.

Besides that, were several machines attached to him and the bed, beeping every so often.

"Aniki…?" Izuna asked slightly unsure yet hopeful when seeing him, but it quickly turned into a big grin. He immediately tried to sit up in order to greet his brother properly, but failed miserably; he fell back down onto his back due to exhaustion and pain.

"Yeah, it's me baby brother." Madara immediately hurried to the bed and grabbed his brother's right hand tightly, which to his frustration had a catheter. "How are you feeling?"

Izuna's smile immediately fell at the subject.

"… Not good… It hurts…"

"… My poor baby brother…" Madara whined, while burying his face in his brother's chest. "… Why did this happen to _you_? Why not _me_...? I'm the oldest…"

"… Don't be silly, brother. I wouldn't be able to stand it, if it was you who lied here…"

Madara opened his mouth to protest, but Izuna stopped him before he had the chance; he shook his head with a small smile.

"No buts. There's no reason for you to feel guilty… _Nothing_ of this is your fault after all." He coughed again, but the smile quickly returned. "… I was simply unlucky…"

Madara opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. But what could he say? Was there even anything to say?

"… You're right…" He finally agreed. "You're right… There's no reason for me to get all worked up. You're going to be okay after all. You're going to be just fine!"

Izuna smiled tiredly, as his brother reassured himself of just how fine he was going to be.

"… Izuna?" Madara asked worriedly, when he realized Izuna wasn't agreeing with him.

"Mmm…?" Was all Izuna managed to get past his lips. He was already tired again, and bit cold too.

"… You're not planning on leaving me are you…?" Madara didn't believe his own words, but when Izuna didn't answer, he his heart caught in his throat. "… You got to be kidding me! You're going to be just fine! _Just fine_! Why would you ever consider such an… an… _horrible_ thing?"

"… If I could, I wouldn't let it happen…" Izuna finally mumbled, while staring up at the ceiling. "… But…"

"… _But_? No _buts_! You can't do this to me! Do you hear me?"

"… I honestly wish I didn't have to…" Izuna mumbled without looking at his brother, before coughing yet again. "… But you never know…"

"_No buts_!" Madara repeated, nearly shouting this time. "You promised me you wouldn't die before me! You promised me only a few years back! _You promised me_!"

"… I know. I know I promised you… And the doctors tell me I'll be fine! And I hate myself for maybe breaking the promise to you! But it hurts… It's hurts, Aniki… It _hurts_!"

Madara didn't respond; he just sat dumbstruck on a chair beside the hospital bed, watching his precious younger brother cough again.

Everything that had happened and had been said the last few hours was just... _unreal._

**XXX **

**Meanwhile in a different room;**

When Hashirama had left the room the younger Uchiha lay in, one of the nurses had offered him a room in the end of the hallway for them to sit in undisturbed. That was where he was at the moment as he waited for the Uchiha brothers to finish talking.

He had therefore decided to take the opportunity to call the younger Uchiha's boyfriend, A.K.A. his younger brother, who was at the moment at one of his driven lessons.

"Tobi? It's your brother."

"_Hey, Hashi-nii! Hey, what's up? You sound so serious… Did something happen?"_

"Without question… I've got bad news."

"_... W__hat...? What's the problem?"_

"... More or less two hours ago, Izuna was hit by a car and driven to the hospital where the three of us are currently at."

"… _W-what? No! No! No! You got to be kidding me! That can't be true…! Izuna! Oh god, Izuna!" _

"I know… Right now we're waiting for the nurse and a doctor to return to inform us of the whole situation, but…"

"_... But?"_

"… But all Izuna seems to be saying at the moment is that it hurts..."

"_... Shit!" _Tobirama cursed with clear desperation. _"Tell him to hold on. I'll take a cab and be there as soon as possible! Which hospital?"_

As the older Senju gave him the last details, Madara walked into the room with a dead expression on his face.

He didn't even consider listening to the conversation his boyfriend was having. He just walked to the nearest chair and sat down on it with his face hidden in his hands and his whole body shaking.

The second Hashirama was done talking, he walked up behind the smaller man and swung his arms around him, as he pulled him into a protective hug.

Madara just hugged his arms in response.

**XXX**

**More or less ****forty minutes later; **

The Senjus, Hashirama and Tobirama, and Uchiha, Madara of course, were trying to form a normal conversation in hope of forgetting for a short while what had happened, when a doctor and a nurse suddenly interrupted them by entering the room.

"... How bad is his condition?" Madara asked before neither of them had the chance to greet them normally.

"It's way more stable than just an hour ago. He still has a slight concussion and his body is slightly sore in general, but we have given him several painkillers and some soothing again, so he should have calmed down by now." The doctor informed with a light yet slightly tired smile. "Unless things turn opposite down, he should be ready to go home in just a few weeks."

"Thank you…" Was all that came to Madara's mind.

"Don't mention it." The doctor's smile widened slightly. "I'm pretty sure I have heard one of the nurses mentioned that you would like to stay overnight. Is it true you are interested in doing so?"

"Yes! You have no idea…!" Madara exclaimed determined. "I don't need a bed or anything to sleep in; I just want to be by his side. Anything will do."

"Of course, I understand." The doctor nodded. "I'll make one of the nurses arrange it immediately."

"Thank you." A small smile actually managed its way to Madara's lips at the news. "I really appreciate it. You have no idea."

"It's all right. No need to mention it."

For the first time since the accident, the three of them could finally relax a bit and sigh in slight relieve.

All there was left to do was being patient as the young Uchiha's body healed the next few weeks.

**XXX**

In less than half an hour later, Izuna had been moved to a more private section with his brother by his side. He was therefore way more relaxed than he had been all day, but yet something still nagged him.

"... Where are mom and dad?"

"... They are on vacation, remember?" Madara answered slightly frustrated. The younger Uchiha just nodded with an absentminded look in his eyes. "They booked the earliest flight the second they heard the news, but they won't arrive until tomorrow..."

"Hn... I understand." Izuna muttered, while staring down at his hands.

"Don't worry, Izu, I'll be here all night." His older brother soothed, while running a hand through his thick hair. "I'll be right by your side no matter what happens."

A small, grateful smile found its way to Izuna's lips at the statement even though his brother's words weren't really a surprise.

"I know. And thank you…"

"Of course…"

**XXX**

**Several hours later around night**** time; **

It had taken a long time for Izuna to understand and accept what had happened earlier that day, but when said thing happened, he finally somehow managed to relax and slumber lightly from time to time.

His older brother, however, was a completely different story when a nurse announced it was time to turn of the light and try to sleep.

"He's going to make it… He's going to make it… He's going to make it." Madara repeated over and over again as he sat on the chair beside the hospital bed his brother was still currently laying in.

His younger brother, who had been watching him through half-lidded eyelids for a several minutes, finally decided that maybe his brother needed some help to snap back to reality.

"Aniki."

"Mmm?" Was all Madara managed before he successfully snapped out of the trance. "… What's wrong? Does something hurt? Do you need some more painkillers? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No, I'm all right. You can go to sleep." His brother told him with a small smile. "I promise I'll still be alive in the morning."

"… You don't know that! What if you fall asleep and don't wake up again?"

"I will."

"… You don't know that! What if –"

"I'm not doing to die soon. At least not tonight." Madara was about to protest by repeating himself or something likely, but the younger Uchiha cut him off with a hand before he had the chance. "Besides, a nurse check in on me every hour no matter whether you're awake or not, so if something _actually_ happens you will be informed immediately."

Madara wanted to protest again, but something inside told him to shut up and let his brother speak.

"And besides, I would prefer if my brother was awake and fully rested in the daytime where I actually need him."

"Izuna…" Was all the older Uchiha could get out.

"So, will you please go to sleep?"

"… Only if you promise you will be fine."

"I will." Izuna reassured with a gently smile. "I promise."

Madara watched him for a few seconds.

"'Pinky Promise'?" He then asked while raising his right hand.

The younger Uchiha stared at the hand in surprise at first, but he quickly got an amused smile on his face instead. It had been years since they had used 'Pinky Promise'.

"'_Pinky Promise'_." He repeated his brother's words with determination in his voice, while raising one of his own hands.

The second the promise was confirmed with shaking hands, pinkies, and firm eye contact, Madara ruffled his brother's hair and then rested his head on the thick mattress in attempt to finally fall asleep.

Izuna sighed pleased in response, before too lying back down onto the mattress and closing his eyes as well. He had no intention of staying up, because the quicker the day was over, the better.

And before he would know it, he reassured himself, the next few weeks would be over as well and he would be home and by that in safe environment again.

**Hm****m... What to say? What to say? **

**I have been writing on this fanfic the last few months, but I wasn't interely sure on what was supposed to happen... For example, did I consider killing Izuna at the end, but I decided it might be a bit too dramatic... :P **

**So, here it is! Yay! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! :3**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
